first story
by Baconpony59
Summary: Uh this is my first story so idk exactly where it'll go but well I hope you guys like it.


Beastboy woke up and looked at his clock."12:30 fuck I overslept". He got up and put on shorts then headed to the main room. Surprisingly Raven was the only one up on the couch reading. "Hey Rae where is everyone?" "Ra-ven not Rae Beastboy and Starfire decided to go shopping and lucky Robin got dragged with her. Cyborg is in the garage working on his "baby"." She said while air quoting. "Oh okay then." Raven didn't know it but it sort of bummed Beastboy out that she wouldn't accept the nickname he made for her he thought it was cute just like he thought she was. He stood by the island in the kitchen looking at her she was cute how she got upset while reading and her face scrunched up or the fact if you could actually get her to smile she had little dimples. Raven felt hot and started turning slightly red 'why was he staring at her didn't he have anything better to look at it wasn't like she was anything interesting' she thought. "Beastboy do you not have anything better to do then stupidly stare at me". Beastboy dropped his bowl 'how did she know I was looking at her' he thought. "I uh well you see Rae I was looking at the couch for a spot to sit", Beastboy quickly lied. "Uh huh you were looking over here for like two minutes for a spot on an empty couch sure Beastboy sure", Raven said. Beastboy went to start cleaning up his mess and getting another bowl for his cereal. While he was doing that Raven couldn't help but look at him and stare a bit herself. He had definitely improved his physique since when the team first joined together. He had gone from a greenbean as Cy called him to having to need a new suit, when he ripped his old one, to fit all the muscles he gained. Raven was definitely intrigued by this new Beastboy he not only added more muscle to himself but he also dropped a lot of his stupidity he had and Raven couldn't figure out how she felt about this new Beastboy. "Who's staring now Rae?", Beastboy asked right next to Raven's face. A black glow shot out and a lamp broke Raven had spaced out staring at Beastboy she never noticed he had moved. "Beastboy get away from me", Raven said. Beastboy jumped back he did not want to end up like the lamp and he knew how out of hand Raven's powers could get. "Greenbean do you want to go flying again?" Cy asked as he walked into the main room and headed to the kitchen. "Aww Cy it was funny though she didn't even notice me get close", Beastboy responded walking back to his game system and grabbing his controller. "And I'm not a greenbean anymore Cy or have you not noticed", Beastboy said while flexing. "Please Beasty to me you will always be that small greenbean", said Cy flexing back and making Beastboy look smaller. "Well he's not that small anymore", Raven quietly said. "What was that Rae huh?", Beastboy asked, "did I just hear you agree with me ha Cy see even Rae thinks I look good." Raven got red 'did I say that out loud oh shit well he does look good but shit fuck I can't admit that' "I never said you look good just not small", Raven deadpanned. Cy laughed and sat down on the couch with his own controller. "Aww come on Rae can't let me have one win", Beastboy whined. "Why would I?", Raven asked while she teleported out of the main room. "Beasty you really shouldn't drag her into your loses", Cy laughed. "Dude I just want to include her in our stuff you now," Beastboy said while starting their game. "You know you want more than just to include her Beasty", Cyborg teased. "Man come on we've been over this I sort of like her but she'll kill me if I ever tell her", Beastboy said sadly. "Hey you never know man ever try to ask her on a date or even to just hang out with you", Cyborg asked. "No I haven't but how wouldn't she just look at me weird and wonder what the fuck is wrong with me", Beastboy asked scared. "Nah man just be confident and be nice and you got this okay just try it tonight", Cy told him. "Okay man I got this I got this I'm ask Rae out tonight wish me luck Cy", Beastboy exclaimed while jumping up and running to his room. "Good luck Beasty", Cy shouted shaking his head what was Beastboy getting himself into.


End file.
